1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension structure, and more particularly, to a suspension structure which is disposed between a driving wheel and a power generating device of a vehicle. Therefore, the suspension structure is adapted to absorb an impact force generated by the environment while the vehicle driving.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In the time that mechanical technology has not been universal, the vehicle used to transport the goods was moved by human or animal drag. However, along with the development of technology, the movement for the vehicle is gradually changed into mechanical power.
Therefore, along with the advent of the mechanical technology age, the requirement for the vehicle is distinct from the previously age. For example, in the past, the vehicle is merely required if it can finish the transport operation during the working time. However, the vehicle is not only required to finish the transport operation during the working time, but also required to finish the transport operation with lowest power wastage or the most effective way nowadays.
What is more, in addition to the above requirements, it is also a big challenge about how to maintain the stability while driving, so that even if the vehicle drives on the bumpy roads, the goods and the passengers placed on the vehicle will have no affected. Along with the aforementioned demand, the suspension structure used for absorbing the impact force to maintain the stability of the vehicle while driving is started with vigorous development.
The suspension structure used in the vehicle such as car or scooter nowadays, are disposed between a power generating device of the vehicle and a driving wheel. Thus, while the vehicle driving and the driving wheel is driven with a transmission element (e.g.: a belt) by the power generating device (e.g.: an engine) disposed on the vehicle, if the driving wheel is received an impact force by the bumpy road, then the impact force will be absorbed by the suspension structure. That is, the vehicle will be able to provide a comfortable traveling quality for the goods or the passengers by the arrangement of the suspension structure.
However, since the suspension structure is able to absorb the kinetic energy of the impact force by transforming the kinetic energy to the potential energy, the potential energy will change the relative positions of the elements of the suspension structure. Therefore, the distance between the power generating device of the vehicle and the driving wheel will be changed during the process of absorbing the impact force, and the transmission elements (i.e.: the belt) will become tight or loose, thereby seriously affecting the life of the transmission elements, and causes the low power transmission efficiency between the power generating device and the driving wheel.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a suspension structure and a driving assembly comprising the same which are able to absorb the impact force generated by the environment, and are able to minimize the changes in the distance between the power generating device and the driving wheel.